1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to board games and, more specifically, to a track racing car board game having a number of playing pieces in the form of cars and a board having an image of an oval shaped race track being divided into a plurality of lanes and the lanes being divided into a number of squares being of sufficient size to accommodate the car playing pieces. The track has a pit lane having an entrance point and an exit point on the oval track and having fewer squares between the entrance and the exit in the pit lane than between the entrance and the exit on the oval track. In addition, the track racing car board game has a pair of advancement dice, a pit entrance die, a plurality of special advancement dice and a deck of instruction cards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other locator/proximity devices designed to locate and monitor a child location. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,147 issued to Chek et al. on Jun. 17, 1997.
Another patent was issued to Musa on Sep. 17, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,259. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,646,593 was issued to Hughes et al. on Jul. 8, 1997 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 18, 1997 to Traxler as U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,240.
A game in which playing pieces are advanced incrementally along a track. The track is divided into individual segmented lanes. Alternating segments of each lane are color coded to correspond to the color of game controlled dice. The uncolored segments are identified by numerals. A raised rib separates the game board into the track area and a central zone. Dice are rolled in the central zone. Each playing piece is moved a number of segments corresponding to the number exhibited on the upward face of the corresponding to the number exhibited on the upward face of the corresponding color coded die.
Indy class 500 is a board game for entertainment. Two or more players may participate in the game. The physical limit of participants is eight players. The object of the game is for one of the participants to be first in completing twenty laps around the game board course. Obstructions are provided in the game to cause participants uncalculable obstacles in completing the twenty laps. The game board identifies the participants"" actions. It is divided into twenty-five numbered sections. Each section instructs the participants in what to do. Each participant selects a small race car facsimile which is used as his marker. The markers are advanced in turn by throwing of dice, which determines the number of sections the participants may advance. The game also educates the participants with historical facts relating to motor racing.
A method of playing a race game apparatus that includes a game board having an endless loop track divided into a plurality of lanes. Each lane is divided into a plurality of spaces, the spaces being differentiated into at least card spaced and lane changes spaces. There are a plurality of action cards that direct the players to take certain actions, and a playing piece for each player. Each player takes a turn moving his or her playing piece around the spaces in a lane of the track. No player""s playing piece is allowed to pass over another player""s playing piece in the same lane. The player draws an action card if at the end of the turn the player""s playing piece is on a card space, and the player has the option of changing lanes if at the end of the player""s turn the player""s playing piece is on a lane change space. Play continues until one player has traversed the track a predetermined number of times.
A board game simulating an automobile race for one or more players includes a flexible game board with a first race track depicted on one side and a second, generally smaller, track on the opposite side. A textured track surface on preferred embodiments enables playing cars to remain in place if the flexible game board is placed on uneven or banked support surfaces to simulate real-life tracks. A plurality of charts determine the course and type of movement along either track, responsive to the roll of one or more dice, each die being of a distinct color to indicate a specific chart. Novel rules for playing requires decision making and strategy, thus creating a realistic environment of racing, changing with each play of the game.
While these racing car board games may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses a board game which simulates an automobile race track and race. The game has a number of playing pieces in the form of cars and a board having an image of an oval shaped race track being divided into a plurality of lanes and the lanes being divided into a number of squares being of sufficient size to accommodate the car playing pieces. The track has a pit lane having an entrance point and an exit point on the oval track and having fewer squares between the entrance and the exit in the pit lane than between the entrance and the exit on the oval track. In addition, the track racing car board game has a pair of advancement dice, a pit entrance die, a plurality of special advancement dice and a deck of instruction cards.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a novel board game for one or more players simulating racing. Another object of the present invention is to provide a car racing board game using miniaturized racing cars, a number of color-coded dice, and a plurality of instruction cards.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a car racing board game using miniaturized racing cars using a number of color-coded dice to determine the number of spaces to be advanced.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a car racing board game using miniaturized racing cars and a number of color coded dice to determine the number of spaces to be advanced and when to select an instruction card.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a track racing car board game having a number of playing pieces in the form of cars and a board having an image of an oval shaped track divided in a plurality of lanes and squares being of sufficient size to accommodate the car playing pieces. The cars are placed on a starting position and are moved around the board in turn by each player rolling dice and advancing a number of squares and additionally drawing instruction cards based on the dice having the same number on the top surface after being rolled by the player and by following the instruction printed on the card. Additionally there is provided a black cube having one green side which is rolled along with the advancement dice which determines whether a vehicle must proceed directly to the pit lane and a red set of dice which are used according to the instructions printed on one or more of the instruction cards.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.